


Sorry, Sammy

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Supernatural Collection [109]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Heartbreak, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Reader-Insert, Sad Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 04:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20269729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: A run in with a past acquaintance brings up memories Sam would rather forget.





	Sorry, Sammy

You watched as the boys got thrown around the room.

It was amusing for a while, but you decided it was time to step in when the demon had Dean by the throat.

Lifting your arms, you muttered a spell and watched the demons melt into a pile of sludge.

Dean fell with a gasp, holding himself up as his lungs screamed for oxygen, while Sam rolled around, head throbbing as he saw your figure.

“Wh-who is that?”

You strutted towards him, kneeling down and stroking his face, pushing his sweaty hair back from his forehead.

“Y/n”, he gritted out, wincing as he got up, aiming the gun at you.

You held your hands up, staring him down.

“Whoa, Sammy! No need to shoot me. Just saved your dumb asses”.

“Yea, after you watched us getting beat, you bitch!”

You chuckled at Dean’s anger. He always was an amusing one.

“Whatever. Anyway, did you happen to see a book around?”

Dean grunted as he pushed himself up, walking past you and going to the car.

“No. Now get lost so we can take care of the bodies”.

“Come on, Dean! No need to be so angry. Besides, I can take care of it easily”.

You snapped your fingers, a fireball forming at your fingertips.

“I don’t think so! We don’t need your shitty hocus pocus crap making things worse!”

“Ouch. That hurt my feelings, Deanie. What’s wrong? **_You got something against magic_**?”

You smirked as he glared at you, putting out the flame and watching as he went out to get the fuel and matches.

You turned to look at Sam, gun still trained on you.

“Really? You know you won’t shoot me”.

You waved your hand, the safety lock being turned on as he sighed, lowering it.

“What are you doing here, y/n?”

“Told you. I need a book. Heard they had it”.

You wandered off, searching the little shack you were in.

You searched, smirking to yourself as you felt Sam’s eyes on you.

You purposely stuck your ass out when you were searching the bookshelf, arching your back slightly.

“You like what you see?” you asked, straightening up and turning to look at Sam.

You could see Sam beginning to blush, stuttering with his words as you walked closer to him.

“We had a good time. Didn’t we Sammy?”

You looked up at him, batting your eyelashes innocently.

“Remember how fun it was, sneaking out behind Dean’s back”.

Your hands trailed up his arms, squeezing his biceps softly.

“Oooh, someone’s been working out. Wonder how heavy you’d be on top of me now”, you whispered, pushing yourself against his body, hands locking behind his neck.

“Remember, you told me I made you cum harder than anyone ever had. Remember how it felt, your cock inside me? Filling me up with your hot cum? We could have some fun again, Sammy”.

You licked his sweaty neck, tasting the salty fluid, his beard brushing against your tongue.

“Always did taste good, didn’t you?”

Sam began panting as your lips trailed up his neck, along his jaw and onto his lips.

He felt himself kissing you hard, gripping your waist as you pressed yourself against his hardening length.

But then something snapped in him.

He pushed you back with force, making you stumble and almost fall.

“Oh, come on! We were getting to the fun part!”

“No, y/n! You can’t just do this shit!”

You groaned exasperatedly, dropping your head in annoyance.

“You treated me like shit, y/n. I thought-I thought we were good. Thought I knew you. You were by my side for almost a year. I was so goddamn in love with you. But what I never saw coming was your backstabbing. All of the lying and cheating, playing games and using me for whatever the hell you wanted. I mean, you fucked my brother, y/n!”

You had to force the smirk that was growing on your face away, knowing he’d get even more pissed if he saw how amused you were.

“Uh…I’ll come back later”.

You turned, Dean shifting uncomfortably as he heard the yelling.

“I didn’t know he was your brother”, you pointed out.

Sam gave you the biggest bitch face you’d ever seen.

“Really? You think that makes it ok? You didn’t know who he was, so it makes the cheating ok? What about all the other dudes, y/n? What about the guys I caught kissing you, touching you, fucking you, in the bed we’d just slept in?”

“Sam, really? You’re holding a grudge over that shit? It’s not like we were exclusive”.

“Not exclusive? I told you I loved you, y/n!”

You nodded, smiling at him.

“And I never said it back. I don’t love you, Sam. Never did. We were together for a while, but never once did I say you’d be the only man. Never once did I tell you that I wouldn’t test out some other men. And I sure as hell didn’t cheat on you, because that would’ve required it to be fucking exclusive!”

“GOD, Y/N! DON’T YOU GET IT?!”

You pushed him back as he got closer, holding him at least a foot away with your magic.

“Do _not_ get too close to me. And don’t you fucking dare yell in my face. Is that understood?”

Sam stared you down for a minute, before speaking again.

“How can you just come in here, kissing me and flirting, like you did nothing wrong? You broke my heart, y/n”.

“Sam. You’re in your thirties. You’ve lost the love of your life to a demon burning her alive. I’m sure you’ll heal from what I did”.

Sam didn’t understand your coldness.

Sure, you were a witch. But you weren’t evil.

Your soul was intact.

Yet, you were always so uncaring and unsympathetic.

Sam could feel himself getting angrier at your attitude.

“You know what, y/n? I’m glad you cheated on me. I’m glad you fucking left me too. You probably think I hate you, right? Probably think I resent you”.

You were about to interrupt, but Sam stopped you.

“Well, I don’t. I don’t hate you. Because if it wasn’t for all of the cheating, the torture, the lying, I wouldn’t know how to be this way now. I wouldn’t know just how capable I am of pulling through this bullshit. Of getting over someone who broke me so badly. Of realizing that I deserve better and you’d be lucky to have me back”.

You stayed standing, arms crossed over your chest as you listened, a smirk on your face.

By the time he’d finished, you were giggling to yourself.

“Are-are you fucking laughing?”

You couldn’t help yourself then, bursting out into laughter as Sam felt tears forming at how amusing you found his sadness.

“I-I’m so sorry, Sammy. But, di-did you just quote Miss Christina Aguilera to me?”

Sam shoved you as he walked out, leaving you to laugh, before you finally calmed down, your sides aching.

You wiped the tears away, quickly searching and finding the book you needed hidden in a little chest.

“You know, you don’t have to be such a bitch to him?”

You turned, watching as Dean began pouring the lighter fluid all over the bodies.

“Whatever. It’s his fault for getting so attached. And no one made you fuck me either. You were the one who willingly shoved your dick inside me. Hell, you were the one who told me I was the best fuck of your life. What did you say? _‘Tightest and fit you like a glove’_, right?”

“Whatever”.

You rolled your eyes, setting the vial you brought with you on the small table.

You quickly cast the spell, watching as the potion you held began bubbling in its vial, glowing bright, before it cooled back down.

“Uh…Dean”.

“What?”

“Can you give this to Sammy?”

You held the vial out to him, watching as Dean took it and inspected it.

“What the hell is it?”

“Just an apology. I may not love him, but he was sweet and fun. And, I kinda feel guilty for what I did. Besides, it’s his birthday in a couple of days, right? Thought he’d like something for the day”.

“And how do I know this won’t kill him?”

You rolled your eyes, shoving the vial into Dean’s pocket.

“Because, if I wanted to kill you both, I’d have done it when you had your dicks buried inside me”, you whispered, biting Dean’s earlobe softly.

He let out a small grunt, loving the way your teeth felt, your scent invading his senses.

You walked away then, knowing he knew you wouldn’t really hurt Sam in that way and proud they both still couldn’t resist you.

“By the way, it’s just a healing spell. Nothing much, but it’ll make him feel more at peace. Ease the pain of whatever that fucker, Lucifer, did to him down there. You’ll get one for your birthday too”, you yelled over your shoulder, walking out and going straight to your car.

You started the engine and pulled out of the little clearing, seeing Sam staring at you.

You gave him a small smile, blowing him a kiss and driving away.

You knew he’d never trust you in that way. But you didn’t really care.

He wasn’t the one for you.

The one had left you a long time ago. And you’d accepted that men would simply be things that would give you pleasure and nothing else from now on.

But Sam Winchester was a special one. 

So was Dean. 

Hell, John was too, that one time you’d met him, taking a trip to his motel.

But the one you loved wasn’t any of them.

Though they were fun. And very pleasurable.

However, the time had come for you to continue your task of getting the one you needed back.

You’d find a way to get Michael back in the end.

The cage might have been created by God, but you’d find a way.

You’d get him back.

And when you did, he’d take you away and keep you safe, just like he promised before he fell into the cage.

You’d get your archangel back, along with the happiness he always gave you, no matter how long it took.


End file.
